


"I Suck"

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Scott, Businessman Isaac, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is unintentionally grumpy when he picks up his morning coffee and Scott takes that out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Suck"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU + Scisaac request from an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> My Tumblr ([x](http://coltonslahey.tumblr.com))

Working for Derek wasn’t exactly the most exciting job, but it paid the bills and then some, so Isaac couldn’t really complain all that much.

But that meant that he had to take phone calls at every hour, of every single day. He was a busy man, had to constantly be on the go here and there.

Apparently today he couldn’t even get his coffee in peace without his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

“What?!” Isaac almost shouted down the phone, he seriously wasn’t in the mood for dealing with anything until he’d had his first caffeine hit of the morning.

He didn’t even notice the slightly startled barista on the other side of the counter, instead he leaned against it. 

“Erica, no, I don’t care-” he was cut off by light coughing, this really wasn’t his morning.

Isaac barely turned his head before demanding for a ‘Venti Macchiato, Isaac’ and sliding the exact change across the counter. 

“No, nothing major, just getting my coffee fix” Erica was giggling on the other end of the line, making mutterings about how much Boyd liked his coffee.

It wasn’t long until he drink was ready, Isaac didn’t even stop to thank the barista before he promptly walked out and off to work. 

Taking the first sip was glorious, almost like it instilled him with a new lease of life. 

Seeing ‘Izak’ scrawled on the side of his cup was a lot less glorious. 

~

Like clockwork Isaac was at his favourite coffee shop, phone up to his ear.

The conversation was hardly that engaging so it was easier to take long pauses in between.

That gave him his first look of the new barista, who had an awful scowl on his face just as he approached. 

What was this guy’s deal?

“Venti- ”

“Macchiato, Isaac, got it” Isaac was hardly the guy who made an impression on people, so he really must have done something to irritate him.

He handed over the cash and patiently waited, at least his call was coming to close soon. 

This time when he was handed his coffee, he looked down the side of cup, just to make sure his name was spelt right this time.

Unless his name was ‘Izuck’ then it was completely ridiculous for anyone to even write that in the first place.

Isaac glanced up at the barista all ready to make a comment when he was fixed with a look that said ‘Go on, I dare you’ and thought better of it, he didn’t need an argument today.

~

The next time Isaac went into the coffee shop he wasn’t exactly his usual calm and composed self.

Derek had sent him out on an errand that had him running really late, his suit was all rumpled and he was almost completely dead on his feet.

He just couldn’t catch a break.

The last thing he expected or wanted was ‘Grumpy Barista’ serving him, but as the fates would have it that’s who was on the till. 

He didn’t have to get his order out of his mouth before a hand was being held out for the cash, rather than say anything he just handed it straight over.

Not having a phone call this morning was a complete blessing. He could straighten himself up and try and assess the barista’s damage. 

To look at him was hardly a chore on the eyes, his skin was gorgeously tan and he had a tattoo just poking out the sleeve of him uniform. 

If this guy didn’t have a problem with Isaac, he wouldn’t have minded trying to get his number.

Approaching the counter was tedious because he already knew what was coming before it happened. 

This time seeing ‘Isuck’ down the side of his cup got to him, at least that’s what he was trying to convince himself.

Isaac leaned over the counter, near to ‘Grumpy Barista’ who was on further inspection called ‘Scott’.

“Seriously, what’s your problem?” his voice was completely dejected, too tired to even seem intimidating.

Scott didn’t even say anything but he let out a soft little laugh.

Any other day it would have been endearing, today it was just grating.

“It’s not even a difficult name to spell!” Isaac’s voice was getting a little louder, attracting a little attention from lurking customers. 

“But it’s totally worth the look on your face dude” this guy had the audacity to smirk at him, at this point it was difficult to decide which way to get rid of that look.

“What did I specifically do to you to deserve this?” Isaac ran a hand through his hair, as if that were going to help him now. 

“Other than be a total douchebag?” Scott was leaning forward on the counter now, getting in his face, he looked a mixture of angry and disappointed.

Wow. Thinking about it, it kind of made sense. He hardly paid any attention to anyone while he was on his face. 

“Look, I’m sorry, you literally catch me at the worst time of the day” he stepped away from the counter and let out a heavy sigh.

Almost suddenly a look went over Scott’s face, and Isaac couldn’t quite figure out what it meant.

“I’m just about to take my break, if you have time to talk?”

Just as he heard those words, it wasn’t hard to think ‘Screw work’. 

~

Going into the coffee soon became Isaac’s favourite place to be, being greeted by a grinning Scott everyday had that kind of effect on someone.

It wasn’t hard to drag out his time there, making every excuse under the sun to stay longer.

Nobody at work even seemed to mind that much, instead Erica just had a look on her face that was all seeing, all knowing. 

He waited for the queue to die down before he waited in line, he was hardly the most patient person.

When Isaac got the counter this time, he received a ‘Venti Macchiato sir?’ and it was hard not to smile for the rest of the day.


End file.
